25 Days
by Pratty-Matty
Summary: It's the start of December and Naruto can't help but miss his past. Suddenly gifts start appearing around his house and they're almost too painful to bear but they give his just a shred of hope for a holiday miracle of his own. SASUNARU YAOI! Flashbacks!
1. Snow

Snow fell slowly on the rooftop of Konoha Academy from the looming grey clouds that hung overhead like a bad omen. Naruto's bright cerulean eyes looked out over the town which was slowing becoming more and more white as time passed. The street lights and roof tops slowly becoming heavy with thick, wet, snow.

"It's days like this when I miss you most..." Naruto sighed to himself quietly closing his eyes for a moment.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you Naru-chan?" A new voice suddenly emerged from behind the blonde boy. Naruto whipped around, using the railing to balance himself on the slippery roof top.

"Sakura, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you might be a teacher." Naruto sighed in relief and turned back around to watch the snow fall peacefully. "Yeah, I'm thinking about him again. We always used to come up here and skip class together. Watching the clouds float by, the snow fall, or even just hang out." Naruto looked down at the street longingly and picked at his thumb nails nervously.

"I miss him too," Sakura came up to the railing next to Naruto and looked on with him "but don't you think you should move on? It's been a year now and he's still not here. You can find someone new." Sakura laid her hand over Naruto's only to be rejected and ignored.

"He's coming back. I know it. He never wanted to leave us and he won't. He's going to find a way back here he just hasn't yet." Naruto muttered solemnly, hiding his pain engulfed eyes with his blonde hair swaying ever so slightly with the small gust accompanying the snow.

"Naruto--"

"No! Sasuke didn't just leave us here to wallow! He's going to be back! Maybe not this year or next year but when ever he _is _back I'm going to be here waiting for him. Every day like we used to do." Naruto hollered at the pink haired girl with tears streaming down his face. "He was _taken _us. He did not choose to leave; he would never choose to leave us and you know it. I hate people who lie to them selves..." Naruto sniffled like a little boy who had just scrapped his knee on the playground and rand through the door and down the steps--foolishly taking about three at a time to get away from the girl who was bound to be following after him. He grabbed his bag from the bottom of the stair well and took off out the front door and started heading home.

"_Naru?" Sasuke's eyes opened to florescent lights and a boring tile celling along with the faint sound of beeping._

"_Sasuke! I thought you were dead! I was so worried!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand holding it as tightly as he could "I don't know what I would do if I lost you...I love you." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's hand and looking at the other boys deep onyx eyes._

"_Don't be an idiot dobe. You can't kill me." Sasuke smirked._

"_Don't say that! I was really scared teme!" Naruto whined and pouted at his lover before the boy leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss._

"_Shut up." And with those two words the blonde fell silent, a large blush filling up his face. Suddenly the doctor came in holding a bag of clothing and a chart. She had long blonde hair in two long pony tail and she was wearing green scrubs that were obviously too small for her inhumanly large chest because her breasts were about to fall out of it in an embarrassing show all moment._

"_Granny! When can Sasuke come home?" Naruto asked enthusiastically._

"_Well, Sasuke is free to go, however his godfather is here to pick him up and take him." Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sasuke apologetically mouthing the words __there was nothing I could do about it. __Following Tsunade's announcement and after a short moment of utter shock another person entered the room from the shadows. He was wearing a black jacket, a purple shirt, a white tie, and a pair of black blue jeans to top off the look. His face was so white the boys both wondered if he had ever possibly seen the sun and he had strange purple tattoos around his eyes which were glowing yellow with thin irises like that of a snake._

"_Hello there Sasuke. I've been trying to find you for a long time. My name is Orochimaru and when your parents tragically pasted away nine years ago," Everyone in the room felt the spite said in those three words he spat out. "they left you in my care. So from this day forth you will come live with me in Otogakure._" _Sasuke stared into the mans freakish eyes calmly and without fear._

"_I'm not going with you. I have to stay here. This one would die without me." Sasuke calmly tilted his head toward Naruto._

"_I'm sure he'll survive. I've been searching for you far too long to give you up Sasuke. You can't run away from me anymore." The snake-like man hissed at the boys. "I'll be outside waiting. Don't try to run, I have people waiting under your window as well incase of an escape attempt. Be seeing you soon." Orochimaru exited the room giving Sasuke one last glare._

"_Sasuke...I need you. You can't leave me...Sasuke." Naruto blubbered. Tears already falling down his cheeks._

"_It doesn't look like there's anything we can do though. I'm sorry Naru. I'll find my way back I swear. I just have to do this for now." Sasuke kissed the blonde boy on the top of his head but still kept his cool demeanor._

"_Promise you'll come back. Promise me! You can't break this promise!" Naruto started bawling with more and more tears._

"_I promise. I'll come back some day." Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up and kisses him passionately and shed a single tear without Naruto seeing._

Naruto Slammed though his door into his apartment and threw his coat on the oldratty couch in the living room and went to the kitchen to start boiling some water.

"Freaking snow. I'm all cold and wet now." Naruto shivered and left the kitchen heading in the direction of his room. He stripped down and threw his dirty uniform and boxers into the hamper and slipped on a pair of black boxers with orange swirls on them along with a pair of orange sweat pants and a black tee-shirt with an orange hoodie over it.

"I had better wash these. It's only tuesday and I only have one more uniform." Naruto sighed and grabbed his laundry.

Naruto walked down the stairs sluggishly to the communal washing machines in the basement of the old building. Naruto lived on the fourth floor so it was a pretty long walk and his basket was very full and so he had dropped numerous pieces of clothing in the stairway.

After going up and down five flights of stairs and gathering numerous articles of clothing along with attracting numerous questioning looks from some of the old ladies that lived in the building Naruto finally threw his laundry into one washer and ran upstairs.

upon reaching the top he walked into the apartment and flopped down on the couch only to remember the water he left on the stove.

"Shiiiiiiit! Shit shit shit!" Naruto ran to the kitchen but felt no disaster calling his name. Confused he put his hand over the oven cautiously but didn't feel any heat.

"Damn it!Freaking thing as old as father time." Naruto sighed and put his face in his hand. "I do not need this I'll just call Kiba to come over and fix it later." Naruto trudged off to his room again to sleep this time. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. The room was simple. One desk covered in papers with a lap top, one dresser with a clock, lamp ,and book on it, one window with a vide of the street below with black curtains, and one bed with an orange blanket on it for warmth during these frigid months. But there was something new in the room this time. There was a small black and red present sitting in the center of the bed. Red wrapping paper wrapped in an ominous black bow. Naruto looked at it confused and stunned. Only 2 people had keys to this apartment and they were both in classes right now so why was there a present here? There was a tag sitting on the bok. It was bright orange and said in simple black letters

_You don't have to wait until Christmas..._

He picked up the box and shook it to make sure it wasn't a bomb or something dangerous though if it had been he would probably have died. Naruto removed the lid from the box and inside was covered in black tissue paper which was quickly removed to get to the gift waiting inside. It was a small snow globe of Konogakure with the academy set center stage. On the bottom there was gold embroidered letters.

"Come back some day," Naruto muttered looking at the trinket as if it was a gold brick. "Sasuke..."


	2. Tottoos

**I forgot to state this in the last section but if a large section is in italics it's a flashback! There's gonna be a LOT of flash backs.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!**

Naruto woke up the next morning to see the sun illuminating the mysterious snow globe Naruto had received the day before on the dresser in front of him.

"Sasuke, if you are here why are you hiding? Why all the secrecy? I've been apart from you too much already, I want you back." Naruto muttered to himself and sluggishly rolled himself out of bed and into the shower. After washing off all the tiredness Naruto got dressed for school and headed out the door with a cup of instant ramen and some chopsticks after taking one good look around his house and making sure that the door was locked so that no one who didn't have a key could get in.

Naruto actually stayed for all of his classes today because he needed to talk to Sakura after class. He wasn't paying any attention going on in the classroom around him, he didn't want to be there in any way, shape, or form so he simply watched the birds fly outside, wondering why they hadn't left for the winter yet. Naruto could hear the teacher trying to explain how systems of equations worked. The teacher herself was fairly bright. She was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt with a red belt around her waist to go with her piercing eyes that she had red contacts in.

Suddenly a tap on Naruto's shoulder brought him back into reality. Naruto looked to his right to see Saukra motioning to a folded paper on his desk. He opened the paper as quietly as he could--which wasn't very quiet.

"_I didn't mean to offend you so much yesterday but I stand by what I said. You should be moving on."_

Naruto made sure the teacher wasn't looking and wrote his reply quickly and quietly. It was only two simple words: Sasuke's back. Naruto slipped Sakura the paper and went back to looking out the window but it wasn't more than thirty seconds before Saukra caused a scene next to him.

"WHAT?! You have to be kidding me!" Sakura hollered interrupting class and causing the entire room to focus on her.

"Miss Haruno, I'm so happy you have volunteered to stay after class. Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to returned to todays scheduled events." The teacher glared at Sakura as she slowly sunk back in her seat after her display.

"Y-yes Kurani-sensi..." The teacher turned to face the board and continued with their lesson aimlessly, all of the students whispered and gossiped about Sakura's outburst for the res of the class period.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class all of the students clamored out of the room to spread the gossip about Sakura's mental breakdown.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay late, I'll wait for you across the street at the cafe`. Ok?" Naruto gave Sakura a friendly pat on the shoulder and grabbed his stuff to leave.

"Fine, but it's your fault that I'm stuck here so you had better be planning on treating me!" Sakura growled at the blonde boy.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up and get started so you can get finished~" Naruto yelled as he dashed out the door leaving Sakura with an even more alloyed Kurani.

Naruto waited for twenty minutes, rejecting every waitress who attempted to serve him because he wanted to wait for Sakura. Sakura finally showed up but a little worse for the wear. Her hair was mussed up and her uniform was covered in dust. She was panting, probably ran away from Kurani's painful glare. She collapsed in the chair across from Naruto and let out a huge sigh of annoyance.

"My god Sakura! You look like you fell into a grave. What happened?" Naruto said reaching across the table to straighten several stray hairs that she seemed to miss.

"Kurani had me clean the old Science closet that no one uses anymore." Sakura sighed, slouching in her chair and running her hand through her hair with a little difficulty.

"Are you finally ready to order?" The waitress returned with her pad and pen at the ready, smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah, thanks for being so patient." Naruto gave the waitress a beaming smile and ordered a chocolate shake, while Sakura ordered a strawberry one. The two teens made small talk until their shakes arrived, not wanting anyone to drop in on their conversation in the middle. Once their shakes arived and the waitress was gone they got down to bussiness.

"What did you mean by Sasuke being back?"

"I mean that he's back. Here. In Konoha." Naruto said simply and slowly, taking a sip from his shake.

"How do you know though Naruto? Have you seen him? Talked to him? Is he staying with you like before?" Sakura questioned, raising her voice a little out of annoyance.

"No, it's none of that it's a little...strange. I...I just know it's him and I know he's here!." Naruto whined. He wasn't one hundred percent sure it was Sasuke but he needed this sliver of hope that was lingering in his heart.

"How do you know it's him if you don't have any proof!? Give me evidence he's back here!" Sakura said very loudly and consequently several heads turned to face the two.

"Sakura, hush up!" Naruto hissed at the pink haired girl and took another large sip of his shake. "I came home yesterday after talking to you and there was a gift for me. just sitting on my bed. Nothing else was different. I opened it and...there was a snow globe inside. It was a snow globe of Konoha and it said...it said 'come back some day.'" Naruto got really quiet suddenly.

"How can you know that's him though and not just someone that lives in your building or goes to school with you?" Sakua asked. It wasn't that she didn't' want Sasuke to be back but this was just too strange and miricalistic for her taste.

"only Sasuke could have sent this...it was the last thing he said to me before he was taken away. I remember it so well, it still hurts like I'm hearing it for the first time." Naruto started tearing up but trying his hardest to hold it back. "It has to be him Sakura, it just has to be." Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Naruto, I hope for your sake that it is. You know I miss him too but don't get too hopeful I don't want to see you hurt again. Thank you for the treat. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sakura grabbed her bag and left, waving goodbye to Naruto from outside. Naruto put down the money and tip he owed and started trekking home before it got dark out.

Naruto made it to his apartment building just before it became too dark to see in front of him. He walked through his door and headed to his bedroom, part of him hoping there would be another present waiting for him on the bed. But, after hanging up his coat and turning to the bed Naruto saw there wasn't a present there today, only his blankets. Naruto's heart sank an inch when he saw this. He sat on down on his bead and picked up the snow globe.

"It was you wasn't it?" Naruto said to the globe and put it back down. He sighed and changed into his orange and black attire for lounging around the house. Still full from the shake Naruto by passed the kitchen an headed straight for the television. Naruto jumped onto the old couch that was covered in holes but fell uncomfortably on something that didn't feel very familiar. Naruto reached under himself to pull it out and nearly did a double-take when he saw what it was. In his hand Naruto held an old and worn stuffed fox. It was a dirty orange with an almost grey tail and ears. Obviously it had been the recipient of a lot of attention in the past--Naruto's attention. It had a black bow tied around its neck and an orange tag attached to the ribbon.

_To my kyuubii. Your whiskers were always so soft._

"This....this proves it! This is from Sasuke! This can't be from anyone else!" Naruto spat out, expatriated. He was so filled with joy he could hardly hold it in. Tears spilled out of Naruto's eyes and over the three thin black whisker tattoos on each cheek.

"_Naru, are you sure you want to do this? These hurt a lot you know." The two teens were stationed outside of a dirty looking tattoo parlor in Sasuke's black Audi. Naruto was intent on getting a tattoo and Sasuke was intent on keeping his little blond ink free._

"_Please Sasuke! You said I could get whatever I wanted for my birthday! You promised!" Narutp whined holding onto his old stuffed fox. Sasuke finally caved and game in with a sigh. He just couldn't say no to Naruto when he was acting so cute._

"_Fine, but nothing huge ok?" Sasuke looked at Naruto sternly, he was serious about this one._

"_Ok, thank you Sasu! I love you!" Naruto Hugged the other boy tightly and kissed him softly before jumping out of the car and heading in._

"_This is not going to end well." Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto in. When sasuke walked in Naruto was looking at all of the tattoos on the walls and trying to decide on one._

"_Remember dobe, Small. Got it?"_

"_Yeah yeah~" Naruto hummed and sprang forward at a tattoo "That one Sasu! I want that one!" Naruto pointed enthusiastically at a pair of three short lines that looked like whiskers._

"_Naruto, those go on your face! They hurt even more than normal tattoos!" Sasuke growled in disapproval._

"_We can give him an anesthetic to numb his cheeks for it. He won't feel a thing. you can trust me. My name is Kabuto, I know this may seem like a sleazy joint but we really won't give you any harmful bug. What do you say?" The man with the needle asked the two boys. Sasuke looked at NAruto who looked like he was going to cry if Sasuke didn't let his go through with this choice. Sasuke sighed, he had lost again. _

"_Fine, he can get the tattoo." Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the chair and Kabuto. _

"_Ok, now you're going to feel a poke but it will all be gone soon." Kabuto said injecting naruto's right cheek then his left one and then grabbing a new needle he started. Naruto had one hand held by Sasuke and the other held onto his stuffed fox that he had brought with him for finished the right cheek in about fifteen minutes and then moved onto the left. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. the whiskers looked so natural on him as if they were meant to be there._

"_Ok, he's all done." Kabuto said, standing up and grabbing some bandages. "Tell the boy when he wakes up to not overdose on pain meds and change these bandages at least three times a day for a week. After that you're home free. They look good on him." Kabuto put on the two large bandages and Sasuke paid him for his work. _

"_Naru, Naru-chan." Sasuke moved Naruto around for a minute but then decided that it was a hopeless idea and decided to pick up the other boy on his back not noticing the small fox he was leaving behind. It wasn't until the two got home and Naruto woke up in his bed that either noticed the fox was gone. Sasuke apologized on end for days but Naruto stayed up set with him for a week. But when the bandages came off and Naruto saw the tattoos Sasuke bought for him he entirely forgot about the fox and forgave Sasuke._

"I lost this...that night." Naruto touched his cheek where his tattoos laid. "Only Sasuke ever knew that I brought this with me. I was so scared that even Sasuke wasn't enough to calm me at that time." Naruto hugged the fox as tightly as he could and sat there on the couch for the rest of the evening with it. Sasuke was back it was just a small matter of time before Naruto knew where.


	3. Gem Stones

**Omg, I'm SO sorry this is REALLY late x.x And I'm going to give a warning that tomorrows may not show up until Saturday and Saturdays might not show till sunday. I fell behind talking to my wonderful boyfriend and didn't finish this. I'm going to try to type a few chapters on Sunday so I can have a back up if I get busy which I'm REALLY going to need during Finals in 2 weeks. Thank you for your understanding. I hop that you like my story. Please REad and Review, they make me feel happy 3**

Naruto woke up on the couch where he had fallen asleep last night after receiving another gift from, who the blonde was now confident of, Sasuke. the TV had been left playing on a movie the night before but now that it was early in the morning there was a news woman on the screen talking about the weather for the rest of the week. Naruto took a glance at the days forecast and saw that it was supposed to be snowing for most of the day and when he got up, finally to look out the window he confirmed that, yes, it was going to be snowing for most of the day. After making this discovery it also followed that Naruto was in fact going to be skipping all of his classes yet again. Naruto decided that, since he was already not going to class that he would camp out in the kitchen and wait for Sasuke to drop off one of his mystery gifts.

Naruto went through his morning routine of showering and then eating a cup of instant ramen. His homestead for the day was going to be the kitchen, he had decided. After all, it did have just about everything Naruto needed to survive. It had Good, water, ramen, the only thing that it was missing was a bathroom. However, Naruto had forgotten that the kitchen also lacked any type of entertainment. Coneiquently, Naruto fell asleep again after only about one hour of waiting for Sasuke to appear.

Naruto was awoken by a loud crash from the living room and he instantly ran out to see if, by some stroke of luck and love, it was Sasuke. But to no such avail was his hurry.

"Damn it dog-breath! Why're you here?" Naruto growled, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Sasuke who had broken into his house instead.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" Kiba smirked. The brunette boy dropped his coat on the floor behind him. Kiba was taller than Naruto and had red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. Naruto always accused him of being a copy cat because Kiba got his tattoos about one month after Naruto and his hair was virtually the same as Naruto's but it was a light brown that was exactly the same color as his eyes. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What would you like em to say? Welcome to Naru-mart where we have all your juvenile delinquent needs right here in one place." Naruto spat out sarcastically, picking up Kiba's coat for him and throwing it on the couch.

"Hilarious one blondie," Kiba turned around and faced Naruto. "I'm here because we have a history project that is going to be due in two weeks for our final in that pervs class and I need at least a B on it so you've gotta do your part!" Kiba threw a packet of papers at Naruto who almost didn't catch them. Naruto flipped through the packet a little and sighed.

"I can try Kiba...but I've got other important things other than school to think about." Naruto padded off to his room and set the packet down next to him computer.

"What could POSSIBLY be more important than your closest fucking friend?!" Kiba growled at Naruto, leaning on the door frame of his room. "We've known each other since the times when all we could do was shit our pants and cry for our mommies. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Naruto stayed quiet for a moment before looking over at the snow globe and settling on his decision. Naruto took a large breath and looked Kiba straight in the eyes with fierce determination.

"Kiba...Sasuke's back." Naruto said calmly and cooly. Kiba did almost fell over in shock but caught himself.

"Back? As in...he's in Konoha now?" Kiba stuttered out still obviously in shock.

"Yes. He's here...I just don't know where." Naruto sighed and slowly walked over to his night stand to pick up the snow globe. " I got this on Tuesday. It has to be from him. It was the last words he said to me before that fucking snake bastard took him from me. And if you go out into the living room and move your coat you'll see a very old stuffed fox sitting on the couch. I brought it with me when I got these but I forgot it there." Naruto said solemnly putting a hand on his cheek, rubbing the tattoos softly.

"He really is back..."Kiba whispered, unable to move still.

The two boys just sat there thinking about what just happened and wat could potentially happen.

"...Kiba," Naruto murmured, turning to face the brunette. "do you think that things could ever go back to the way they were before Sasuke left?" Naruto asked, hoping for the answer he wanted.

"I don't think it can be the same," Kiba answered bluntly looking away from Naruto. "but I do think that they can be better, happier, than before." Kiba gave Naruto a big toothy grin before standing up and dusting himself off. "I'm gonna head on home and start on the project. Just do the last page of it, that's the easy part. I can handle the rest." Kiba gave a small wave before exiting Naruto's room and grabbing his jacket off the couch, noticing the plushing Naruto had mentioned.

Naruto heard the other boy exit the flat and instinctively got up and locked the door.

"I guess I should start on that history Kiba gave me, he's right, I can't let him down." Naruto sighed and headed toward his room again but paused before going back in. "But first..a little brain food." Naruto chuckled and entered the kitchen but he didn't end up getting any food.

On the table was another present. This one was much smaller than the first box but it was wrapped in the same way; wrapped in red paper with black ribbon and an orange tag. Naruto dashed over to the box and picked it up franticly, dropping it in the process. Naruto dropped to the floor, clamoring to get the box back in his hands. He finally managed to get a solid grip on it and just held it in his hands for a few moments before leaning back on the kitchens island and opening it. Inside was a ring box covered in dark, red velvet. Naruto carefully flipped it open and in it was a large, male, class ring. The ring had a bright blue stone in the center with the year 2011 engraved on it. Naruto remembered the ring instantly along with all the trouble it caused Sasuke.

_Sasuke stumbled in the door and sighed, dropping all of his things on the ground lazily. He walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch with a large crash._

"_A hard day at work?" Naruto softly walked into the room with Sasuke and lifted up his legs to sit under them. "Why are you doing this? You're running yourself to the grave." Naruto massaged Sasuke's feet and looked down solemnly._

"_It's something really important. You'll understand soon. I just can't tell you now." Sasuke sat up and kissed Naruto's cheek softly making Naruto blush intensely._

"_I just don't want you running yourself into the ground!" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke got close to Naruto's ear and whispered to him._

"_How about I run you into the ground then?~" Sasuke smirked as the blonde boy stumbled over his thoughts and then responded. _

"_Y-You're a perv, bastard!" Naruto pouted and pushed Sasuke back down, lifting up his legs and standing to leave. On the way back to the kitchen Sasuke stuck his hand up and slapped his lovers ass which earned a squeak from the blond as well has grabbing his own ass._

"_Damn it teme! Stop being a perv like Jiraya-sensi!"_

"_But it's so hard not to be. I guess you just have that effect on me." Sasuke chuckled momentarily. Naruto pouted and ran back into the kitchen._

_Two weeks later Sasuke came into the apartment again and instantly went into his lovers bedroom, picking the blonde right out of his chair and spinning him._

"_I'm done with my job. I got enough money for what I needed." Sasuke put Naruto down and held his shoulders to steady the dizzy blonde. "You wanna know what I was working for now?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded furiously, finally to tell up from down." _

"_Ok, then hold out your left hand and close your eyes." Naruto complied and suddenly felt a cold sensation on his ring finger that moved from the tip to the base slowly and calmly. "Open your eyes and look down." Naruto looked down at his hand. A bright blue gem stone shown back up at him, staring him right in the face._

"_Sasuke..."Naruto stuttered. It was gorgeous and fit him perfectly._

"_Naruto, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is a promise of that." Sasuke reached in his shirt and pulled out a necklace with an identical ring on it. "As long as I'm wearing this it means that I'm thinking of you and that I'm yours." Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand and laid it over his own chest. "This belongs to soully you now."_

Naruto stared at the ring, thinking about it's counter part that was sitting on his dresser. Did this mean that Sasuke no longer cared about Naruto? Or was this an even greater promise than the one that they had made to each other almost two years ago? Naruto was so confused. He wanted to throw, stomp, burn, destroy, or damage the ring in some way because he didn't know what it meant. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was that small sliver of hope flaring up again. Maybe if he had this Sasuke would return faster to get it back. That was all naruto could hope for.


	4. FAIL will be removed later

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry this came to a crashing halt . I am writing these down into short summaries so I have something to go off of then I start the next one but I don't have the time currently to sit down and seriously type these chapters out. I've been distracted by band, school work, and my new boyfriend. I am hoping to sit down on Saturday and just plow through a few chapters and hopefully (MAYBE) get caught up or at lease within a few days . Until then I hope you can live with this stupid author note of doom x.x I am SO sorry. I feel utterly horrible I couldn't follow through with this as I planned.


End file.
